This invention relates in general to adjusting the frame of a printing press, and more particularly to adjusting a printing press frame carrying a conveyor belt with respect to printing modules.
In printing presses, transporting frames are provided on which movable conveyor belts are mounted. Printing stock is transported on the conveyor belts, and toner images are applied to the printing stock by the printing modules arranged close to the moving conveyor belts. The exact alignment of the printing drums of the respective printing modules with the printing stock on the conveyor belts is of crucial importance in this context. It is important that the narrow contact surface of the printing drum on the printing stock, which is also described as nip Or compression zone, is positioned with great precision on the printing stock. Shifting of the nip leads to printing errors on the printing stock, as can easily be understood.
On the subject of register control, the state of the art proposes a great number of solutions that basically concern the control of the register during the run of the printing press. However, with respect to the conveyor belt or printing stock, the nip may already be misaligned before the printing operation. The register controls for controlling the registerability in the direction of movement of conveyor belt, and transversely to the direction of movement of the conveyor belt somewhat change the speed of the conveyor belt, or the speed of the printing drum accordingly in the event of a misalignment in the direction of movement of the conveyor belt In the event of a misalignment transverse to the direction of movement of the conveyor belt, the axial position with respect to the printing drums is somewhat altered.
Misalignments are corrected to a certain extent, but a misalignment of the height of the printing drum with respect to the conveyor belt, i.e., the distance between the printing drum and the conveyor belt or printing stock or the nip pressure between them, is not controlled by the register controls. Furthermore, there are mechanical devices that adjust the frame to the conveyor belt in the direction of the belt path and in the direction transverse to the belt path prior to the printing process, in order to achieve an optimal alignment of the frame with the printing drums for the first time or to re-establish it after a certain operating period of the printing press and in order to prevent a misalignment or a distortion of the frame. These devices include costly adjustment structures.
This invention is to provide a simple device for adjusting a printing module of a printing press with respect to the frame of the printing press, and thus to the printing stock-carrying conveyor belt. A device is provided for adjusting a frame of a printing press carrying a conveyor belt with respect to the printing modules, in which at least one of the first guides on the frame for guiding a plate arranged on the frame in a horizontal direction x lengthwise to the frame by a first guiding component for adjusting the frame in the appropriate direction. Vertical to the plate, two walls are arranged parallel to each other that have two guides in the vertical direction y to the frame which has two movable guiding components. Between the two guiding components, a third guiding component is arranged, which can be moved to the third guides positioned on the second guiding components in the direction z transverse to the frame.
The invention, and its objects and advantages, will become more apparent in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment presented below.